


would you trust me to do it

by aprosebyanyothername



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, this is a blackhill fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprosebyanyothername/pseuds/aprosebyanyothername
Summary: “We were supposed to stay together… you said that, Nat.”  He stands next to her silently for a few moments.  Then, slowly, he kneels down next to her, laying the hammer in her outstretched hand.





	would you trust me to do it

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a blackhill fic. Does it include Maria? Who can say. I wrote this shortly after Endgame came out and just sat in a puddle of tears until now. Now Black Widow (2020) has revitalized me. Remember, you don't have to stan Scarlett as long as you stan Nat.

In a flash of light and ear splitting noise, Steve Rogers appears on a sandy dune, on the planet he knows to be Vormir. The location of the Soul Stone in 2014. Mjolnir and a briefcase in hand, he scans the surrounding area, only coming across desert extending farther than he can see in every direction but one. Off in the distance, dark and stormy clouds congregate over a rocky cliff with a large stone monument sitting at the cliff’s edge.

  


Less than a minute after he arrives, and long before he can get his bearings, a beam of light shoots into the sky above the cliff, and the clouds turn inward, sucking up the energy from the blast. He feels the ground shake and the sand vibrate under his boots. Sensing danger, Steve swings the hammer around in his hand, and uses the momentum to leap a great distance across the liquid streams that weave in and out of the sandy dunes. Making the base of what turns out to be a large mountain in record time, Steve begins to quickly and gracefully scale the side of the mountain. 

  


By the time he reaches its peak, the light at the cliff is long gone, and any sign of the slight tremor that had followed him up the mountain has faded away. Sensing another’s presence Steve stops dead in his tracks, gripping the hammer tighter. From around a corner, an entity that seems to float in midair appears, stopping a safe distance from Rogers.

  


“Steve, son of Sarah. There is nothing more to be desired. The Soul Stone has already been claimed… the price already paid.” Steve’s eyes widen at the being’s knowledge, and at the mention of a price. He opens the case and pulls the small yellow stone out. He holds it up to the cloaked figure.

  


“I’m here to return the stone,” he says, wearily. Looking more closely, he sees what looks like a noseless red face from under the hood, but conceals any suspicion. The floating entity moves aside, as if to lead Steve further down the path, to the edge of the cliff. 

  


“Many have come here seeking the Stone, to use its power for their own gain. Never would I have suspected it would be returned once earned by another,” the figure talks as he follows Steve to the cliff, “it is an admirable, if not wasteful task you undertake.”

  


“These stones aren’t meant for any one person to hold, you can take my word on that” Steve reassures, despite being unclear on how much the Soul Stone’s keeper knows about battle with Thanos. He moves closer to the edge of the cliff, and once there, peers over. His heart races and his eyes widen, losing his balance he takes small shuffles back from the edge, setting the hammer and the briefcase down on the ground and falling to his knees.

  


“Thus is the test of the Soul Stone, a soul for a soul. The price has been paid.” Steve, shaking, tosses the stone across the ground, watching it as it skitters across the patterns in the rock of the cliff. He blinks slowly, holding back tears, and after opening his eyes sees only the hooded figure above where the stone had landed, the faint yellow glow of the stone gone from view.

  


Without a word, he picks up the hammer, takes his shield off his back, and dives off the cliff, keeping the shield beneath him and using it to land at the bottom of the ravine a few feet from Nat’s body. He stands, trembling at the sight of his friend, his fellow Avenger, who had given up her life for the stone. 

  


“We were supposed to stay together… you said that, Nat.” He stands next to her silently for a few moments. Then, slowly, he kneels down next to her, laying the hammer in her outstretched hand. He closes her eyes gently with his fingers and gives her a light kiss on the forehead, before standing up and walking over to a rock to sit and think. He stays there for a long time, head in his hands, tears flowing softly down his face. After a while he begins to notice a faint vibration in the ground beneath him. He looks up to the sky to see that the colorful hues of this planet’s atmosphere has turned into an impenetrably dark black, accented only by a bright pink rim around the planet’s moon. The vibration under his feet becomes much more noticeable and troublesome, as he has a hard time keeping his balance despite his enhanced athletic ability. He sees rocks and debris begin to crash down around him, and looks over at Nat to see the hammer shaking above her hand where he had laid it. He made his way over to her carefully until he was right next to her. From his position he could see how violently the hammer was shaking, and as quickly as it was shaking, it stopped. He began to bend down to reach for the hammer in her hand when a giant bolt of lightning tore through the black of the sky and lit up the planet like a star, striking directly into the hammer and into Nat. 

  


Steve was thrown off his feet by the force of the strike and once he opened his eyes, his ears rang and he had to become accustomed to the darkness again. All around Nat’s body sparks shocked in and out of existence, dancing across the ground surrounding her. He held his breath as he, yet again, began to approach her, still lying limp on the ground. Without warning, Nat’s hand clasped around Mjolnir’s handle and lightning struck for a second time, sending electricity coursing through Natasha Romanoff. When the initial blast of lightning subsided, only the raw energy radiating off her could be heard, her eyes opened once again and glowed with an unceasing white light.

  


Steve fought his way over to her and lifted her into a sitting position by her shoulders, pulling her against his chest and holding on tight to her as she lifted Mjolnir to the sky. The sparks ended and her arm fell back against his back. He could feel her begin to breathe heavily, and he didn’t let go or loosen his grip until she spoke.

  


“Steve?” He pulled away from her and held her at arm's length by her shoulders, outwardly crying out of joy and shock. He just stared into her eyes, and she stared back, reciprocating with a look of intense confusion. “Steve, what happened? Why are you here? Where’s the stone?” she asked, hoping for a clear answer. None came, so she looked around at the bottom of the cliff for any information but found nothing. “Steve, answer me! What is happening here? Is everyone okay? What about Thanos, did we get all of the stones?”

  


“We did it Nat, you did it… We were able to get the Soul Stone because of you… We won because of you…” Steve trailed off and got lost in Nat’s newly awakened eyes, “I trusted you with my life, everyone did, and you saved us all…So the least I could do was to come back and repay the favor. And say thank you.”


End file.
